Acceptance with Love
by LemonPOPtart
Summary: This is a sequel to Love Thy Neighbor. The beginning of this story is set two years later. It is another Charlie Jordan story. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Numb3rs characters.. I just like to play with them. I promise to put them back. :) I do own Jordan and Riley. ;)

Many thanks to my AWESOME beta, Antoinette! You ROCK:)

**A/N: **Since Charlie Eppes is my very favorite character on 'Numb3rs', I thought it would be fun to give him a girl who loves him. If you don't like pairings or 'ships, just skip this one. To those of you who do, I hope you enjoy. :)

This is a sequel to Love Thy Neighbor. The beginning of this story is set two years later. It is another Charlie/Jordan story.

* * *

Charlie pedaled his bike home from school. He had bought a car nearly two years ago while he was still dating Jordan, but he still enjoyed riding his bike when the weather was nice, which it usually was. 

He turned into his driveway, and slowed to a stop. He leaned his bike near the garage door, checked the mail, and walked into the house.

"Hello?", he called. Charlie didn't see Jordan or his dad.

He loved that his dad still lived with him and Jordan. Alan had almost moved out just before Charlie and Jordan were married. He'd insisted that they needed their "space". Fortunately, they finally convinced him to stay.

"In the kitchen." Alan answered.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, dropping his backpack into a chair.

"Hi, Charlie." Alan said, glancing at him. He turned back to searching for something in the cabinets.

Jordan looked up and smiled at him as she stood at the stove, stirring something that smelled delicious. "Hi Charlie." Her body was turned slightly, so that her pregnant belly wasn't against the stove. Charlie noticed with amusement that she was barefoot. He walked over and kissed her.

"Hi there." He smiled at her. Charlie looked over at Alan, who was still looking in the cabinet. "Hey Dad. What are you looking for?"

Alan glanced over his shoulder at his son. "Cilantro. And I don't think we have any."

Jordan looked tired, but she smiled at him. "Did you have a good day?" She made a tall glass of iced tea and squeezed a piece of lemon into it, and handed it to Charlie.

"Yeah, it was a pretty good day." Charlie sat down and sipped his tea. He smiled to himself. Marrying a southern girl meant that you drank sweet iced tea. And drank it they did. Nearly very day. Fortunately, all the Eppes men loved it.

Jordan watched Charlie relax with his tea. It was hard to believe they'd already been married almost 18 months.

Jordan bent over, and pulled a sheet cake out of the oven. She set it out to cool.

"What's the cake for?" Charlie started to worry he'd forgotten someone's birthday.

"No reason." Jordan smiled. "I was just in a baking mood." She suddenly brightened. "By the way, I have an appointment tomorrow at 3:00 P.M. Can you take me?"

"Of course I can." Charlie had more responsibilities now as head of the math department, but fortunately he had his 'short day' the next day, and he liked going to Jordan's pre-natal appointments.

* * *

**_The next afternoon..._**

Charlie sat in a chair, watching as the doctor measured his wife's belly. The doctor grasped her hand to pull her up when he was finished. He flipped a few papers on Jordan's chart.

"We have the results back from the triple screening." The doctor looked at Charlie, and then at Jordan. "I believe we need to do an amniocentesis."

Jordan immediately looked nervous. "Why?" she demanded.

Charlie stood, and put his arms around Jordan to comfort her.

"We don't know why, but for some reason you are at an unusually high risk for a Down's Syndrome child." The doctor told them quietly. "We need to find out if your baby has Downs'."

Charlie and Jordan glanced at each other.

"I thought that was hereditary." Jordan said slowly. "Neither of us have anyone with Downs' in our families. It's not hereditary. It is genetic.", the doctor told her. "I wouldn't recommend this if I didn't feel it was necessary, Mrs. Eppes."

Jordan looked up at Charlie. She looked so scared. "It's up to you." Charlie told her quietly.

"If you'd like, your husband can go in with you.", the doctor told her. Jordan was scared. She didn't know what else to do. She was afraid for her baby. She nodded slowly. "Ok.. umm.. I'll do it."

Jordan was lying on the table. Charlie saw the doctor get out a long needle with a tube on the end. Knowing Jordan's fear of needles, he tried to block her view, but she saw it anyway. She sucked in her breath. Charlie grasped and held both Jordan's hands. She looked frightened. Tears welled up in her eyes. Charlie continued to hold her hands as he bent over her, kissing her wet eyelashes and whispering to her, trying to reassure her.

Charlie kept his eyes on the screen. He saw the needle move closer to his unborn baby. It was scary to watch. Much to his relief, the needle did not touch the baby. Quickly the procedure was over.

Jordan was pale as they left the room. Charlie was worried. The doctor ordered bed rest for the next 24 hours. The test results would be back in three weeks. The wait would be agony.

* * *

Charlie stood at the chalkboard, scribbling. He stopped, erased part, then continued. 

"Charles." Larry repeated, again.

Charlie jumped and turned around. "Oh, I didn't hear you."

"Evidently not." Larry said, sitting on the edge of Charlie's desk and watching his friend.

Charlie turned back to the chalkboard and kept scribbling.

"Can I help?" Larry asked him quietly.

"No, Larry. I need to figure this out myself."

Larry nodded. He stood up and walked over to Charlie and put a hand on his friends' shoulder. "Charles, this has nothing to do with you. Anyone can have a child like this."

Charlie whirled around to face Larry. "Larry, most women Jordan's age have a one in a thousand chance of having a Down's child. But Jordan.. we have a one in 39 chance. And they," Charlie threw his hands up, "can't even tell us why. I wasn't 'normal'. Now this baby might not be 'normal'." Charlie turned away from Larry, walked over, and punched the desk hard. Larry jumped.

"Now, Charles.." Larry began.

"Just leave me alone!" Charlie snapped at him. Larry nodded, and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He was worried for his friend. He thought a moment, and decided to call Don. Sometimes Don was the best person to handle his younger brother.

* * *

"Eppes." 

"Don, this is Larry Fleinhardt, Charles' friend."

"What can I do for you Larry?" Don wondered why on earth Larry was calling him. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, you might say that. Apparently Charles is worried about his unborn child."

Larry had Don's full attention. "Yeah? Why is that?" he asked quietly.

"The doctor told them they were at a high risk for having a mentally challenged child." Larry paused, listening. When Don didn't speak, Larry continued. "Charles said that a test had been performed; an amniocentesis. He said that the results would be back within three weeks. However,.."

Don cut Larry off. "Thanks Larry. I'll come see Charlie right now."

Don hung up and looked over at Megan. "I need to go see Charlie. See you later."

Megan started to ask what was wrong, but Don was already out the door.

Don drove to CalSci. He didn't see Charlie's bike, or his car. Don tried Charlie's cell phone, but his voice mail picked up.

Don checked Charlie's office and classroom. Both were locked up. Don sighed, and drove to his brothers' house.

Don poked his head in the front door. "Hello?"

"In the den." Jordan called.

Don walked in, and saw his sister-in-law folding his brother's socks. She had been their neighbor's nanny until she'd married Charlie. Don knew his brother loved having her at home, so she stopped working. Don figured keeping up with his younger brother was a full time job anyway.

She smiled at him. "Hi Don. What's up?"

"Hi." Don sat down and looked at Jordan. He smiled at her. "Hey, have you seen Charlie?" "Charlie's at school, Don! You know.. " and she stopped suddenly, looking at Don with a frightened expression. "Oh God! Is something wrong?" "No, no.. it's okay." He patted her arm reassuringly, Don was sorry he'd asked her. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset a pregnant woman.

"Are you alright?" Don asked, eyeing her belly.

She immediately knew that Don knew about the baby. She gave him a big smile that she hoped was convincing. "I'm just fine, Don."

She picked up an armload of Charlie's shirts, and started for the stairs. "I need to get finished before Charlie gets home." She walked out of the room.

Don sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie rode his bike aimlessly. He knew he should have been home by now, but he needed to clear his head. It felt good to burn off some of his frustration. He pedaled harder.

He thought about what Larry had said. He knew his friend was right. But Larry didn't understand what it was like to be different from everyone else. Charlie was miserable at the thought of his baby having to go through many of the same things he had. Except this was far, far worse. Charlie knew only too well how cruel kids could be. His heart ached.

Charlie started pedaling home. He had been so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed the dark clouds. It started to rain. By the time he got home, Charlie was soaked through.

Jordan watched nervously out the window. Finally, Charlie came into view. Jordan already had a towel out, and went to open the front door. Charlie was soaked. Rain dripped off the end of his nose. She handed him the towel. "Thanks." he said, and dried his face and started rubbing his hair.

Jordan looked at him with concern, and kissed him. "Go get a hot shower. Dinner's nearly ready. And, umm, Don's here. He knows."

Alan headed to the dining room for dinner, watching as Charlie put a plate of rolls on the table. Alan sat at the head at the table, and surveyed his family as they sat down. He was enjoying his retirement. Not only did he enjoy volunteering at the shelter, but also, he now had more time to spend with his growing family.

Dinner was quiet. Alan wondered what was going on. He noticed that Donnie was eyeing Charlie and Jordan. His oldest attempted conversation a few times, but was barely getting any responses from them.

Alan glanced across the table at his youngest. Charlie was in his own world. Lost in his own thoughts. This was normal for his Charlie, except that this time he seemed upset about something. Alan knew better than to ask him anything. Charlie would tell him when he was ready.

Alan's eyes then fell upon his daughter-in-law. Jordan was too quiet. Normally a chatty and happy person, she now kept her eyes on her plate, moving things around, but not eating much. She snuck a few sad glances towards Charlie. Alan noticed she avoided looking at Donnie.

Alan sighed. He would get to the bottom of this.

After dinner, Charlie announced he was doing the dishes, and shooed Jordan out of the kitchen. Don volunteered to help, and he cleared the table as Charlie started running hot water into the sink. Jordan went to go sit with Alan and watch the news.

Don carried the plates into the kitchen, and looked over at Charlie. "Hey Buddy, is there something you want to tell me?"

Charlie eyed Don. He hesitated. "Umm, did Larry call you?"

"Yeah, he did. He said you were pretty upset." Don paused, "Charlie, when were you going to tell me about the baby?"

Charlie looked upset. "We didn't plan to tell anyone until we found out positively. There is no need to worry you and Dad when we don't even know yet."

Don looked at him. "Why are you trying to hide it from Dad and I? Why not tell us so we can support you two through this?"

Charlie sighed, and passed Don a plate to dry. "We didn't want to worry anyone." he paused, "Don, I just wanted the baby to have a normal childhood. I didn't get a normal one.", he added bitterly. "but this, .. this is so much worse."

Don looked startled. Charlie continued. "I have worked the numbers over and over. But there are too many variables. Jordan is 30 years old. She is in very good health, but she is anemic. Most women her age have only a one in one thousand chance.. and from the tests, they measured the quantities of various substances in her blood..." Charlie paused, sighed, and looked at Don. "Jordan has only a one in thirty nine chance. I'm scared." he admitted.

"What does Jordan say?" Don asked him, putting away the last plate.

Charlie smiled. "She's scared, of course. But she said that, 'It doesn't matter. It's still our baby, and she will accept it with love, no matter what'." Charlie paused, thinking. "She is really tough, actually. She is handling this much better than I am." He smiled.

"Does Dad know about any of this?" Don looked at him.

"I do now.", Alan stepped into the kitchen and reached over to hug Charlie. "Charlie, why didn't you tell me?" Alan scolded. "Your brother is right. Your family is here to support you. But we can't do that, if you take off on your bike and don't say anything!"

"I'm sorry Dad. I.. just.. hated to tell anyone." Charlie looked at him sadly.

Don squeezed Charlie's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Buddy."

Charlie hoped he was right.

The following week, Jordan was at the doctor's office. She sat on the cold table, wishing the doctor would hurry up.

She thought about her parents. She missed them. They had gotten killed in a car accident five months after she had married Charlie. She was glad they came to the wedding, and they had loved Charlie. They would have been thrilled about the baby. Jordan had been an only child, and it was hard sometimes. She sighed sadly.

The door opened and a nurse stepped in. She greeted Jordan and picked up her chart. She read a moment, then looked up at Jordan. "Mrs. Eppes, I see there is a chance your baby may have Down's."

Jordan looked at her sadly, "Yeah. We'll find out the results pretty soon."

"Well," the nurse continued, "if your baby does have it, what are you going to do about it?"

The full meaning of what the nurse was implying hit Jordan.

"Excuse me?" Jordan immediately became angry. "This is still my baby. I with love him, or her, no matter what." Jordan wished Charlie was with her. He would start throwing out facts at this woman and set her straight. But unfortunately, Charlie was at school.

"It was just a suggestion, Mrs. Eppes." The nurse said curtly as she walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two weeks later..._**

Charlie met Jordan for lunch in the university cafeteria. A few of Charlie's students were there having lunch, and they noticed their professor's pregnant wife. They grinned in amusement as they walked by.

Charlie's cell phone rang. It was the doctor's office.

"Dr. Eppes, we have the results of the test.", the nurse told him.

Charlie leaned across the table, grasping Jordan's hand. He looked into her wide blue grey eyes. She sucked in her breath.

"Yes?", he asked nervously.

"Dr. Eppes, the baby is fine."

Charlie could scarcely believe what he was hearing. "Yes!" Charlie shouted. He got up and pulled Jordan up from the table. He hugged her. The students all turned and stared at him with amusement.

"The baby is okay." He whispered to Jordan. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Dr. Eppes?", the voice on the phone continued. "It's a girl."

"Thank you!" Charlie hung up the phone.

Jordan put her arms around Charlie and wept with relief. He held her tightly, letting her cry. He blinked back happy tears. "Jordan?" he said quietly. He put his hand under her chin so she would look up at him. He grinned at her. "It's a girl.", he told her happily. She grinned back at him and kissed him. The students were watching, and they cheered. Charlie and Jordan both blushed and laughed.

Charlie couldn't wait to call his dad and Don to tell them the good news.

**_Four months later..._**

Jordan stood in the nursery. Charlie had decorated it for her. He'd painted it light green. Charlie had a long chalkboard attached to one wall, low enough that a small child could use it. The book shelf was filled with books, puzzles, and, much to Jordan's amusement, flash cards. This was the only baby she knew who would have geometrical flash cards.

Jordan walked out of the nursery and slowly came down the stairs. She wasn't feeling well, and her back ached. Her eyes fell on the scattered papers on the dining room table. Charlie's papers.

Charlie was really on her nerves. She knew he was just concerned. Trying to be a sweet, loving husband. But it was aggravating. Alan was no better. He was constantly trying to make her eat.

The day before, she'd walked out to feed the koi. Charlie had freaked out, insisting that she could have easily fallen into the koi pond. Jordan was irritated, and told him with amused sarcasm, that falling into the koi pond was his department, not hers.

Now her back was killing her. Alan had been watching her, and he looked at her worriedly as he handed her the phone. "Do me a favor. Please? Call the doctor." He looked at her with concern.

Jordan sighed, and reluctantly dialed.

"Sounds like you're in labor.", the doctor told her. "Come on in."

Jordan looked at Alan. "I'm calling Charlie. It's time."

Alan grinned happily and went upstairs to get Jordan's suitcase.

Jordan dialed Charlie's cell. He answered on the first ring. "Jordan?"

"How did you know it was me?"

She could practically hear him grinning over the phone. "I knew it would be today..." and with that, Charlie started going into what she now referred to as 'the labor equation' mode."

"Charlie!" Jordan interrupted him. "Tell me later, okay?" She couldn't help but laugh.

Charlie stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry. Okay, I'm on my way. I love you!"

Alan was watching Jordan, and was laughing. She eyed her father-in-law. "So help me Alan, if your son starts with his equations while I'm giving birth, I'll kill him!"

Alan laughed. "I wouldn't blame you one bit."

Charlie walked into the waiting room and grinned happily at Alan. "The doctor is with Jordan now. She is definitely in labor. Will you call Don and Larry?"

"Of course I will." Alan immediately pulled out his cell phone.

Charlie grinned at him and went back to be with his wife.

Jordan was nervous. The pain was getting worse. Charlie held her hand.

Jordan looked into his dark brown eyes. Eyes she loved and trusted. "Charlie, I'm scared."

Charlie brought her hand up and pressed it to his lips. He gently reached over and smoothed her hair back. "Everything will be fine." he promised.

Don arrived at the hospital. He bought coffees and sat down with Alan. Larry arrived.

Time passed slowly.

A tired Charlie came out. Alan, Don, and Larry all stood up when he walked in. "Not yet." Charlie told them, and headed for the coffee pot. He smelled the stale coffee, and grimaced.

"I'll go get you one," Don offered. "How is Jordan?"

"Still in labor. They, umm, made me leave for a few minutes." Charlie shook his head and looked down, embarrassed.

"Are you alright Charlie?" Alan looked at his youngest with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine Dad."

Don rolled his eyes. "You didn't eat breakfast today, did you? Let's go get a sandwich. You are not doing Jordan any good if you get in there and pass out."

The four men headed to the sandwich shop. Charlie ate fast. He wanted to get back to Jordan.

Four hours later, Charlie walked into the waiting room. He grinned at Alan. "Hi Grandpa."

Alan, Don, and Larry all jumped up. Alan hugged Charlie. "Congratulations, Charlie!"

Don grabbed Charlie and hugged him. "Congratulations, Bro!" Charlie grinned happily.

"Charles, how is your bride? Is she feeling alright?" Larry smiled proudly at his friend.

"She's fine. Just really tired." Charlie smiled. "Come see them for yourself."

They followed Charlie to Jordan's room. The nurse was waiting on them. "Five minutes only.", she instructed. They walked in.

Jordan was sitting up in bed. She held a tiny bundle in her arms. She looked very tired, but smiled happily at them. "Here you go Grandpa.", she said, carefully passing the baby to Alan.

Charlie smiled at his dad, watching him hold his granddaughter for the first time. "Dad, meet your granddaughter, Riley Margaret Eppes."

Alan looked down at her tiny face. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was speechless. He wished Margaret could have been here to see her first grandchild. He kissed the baby, and carefully handed her to Don.

Don was nervous, but happily accepted his tiny niece. Charlie was immediately next to Don, smiling at him. "Say hi to Uncle Donnie.", he told the baby.

Don looked down at the baby, and then at Charlie. "You did good." He smiled. Charlie grinned proudly.

Larry placed his hands over his nose and mouth, and leaned over as far as he could to get a good look at the baby, yet not breathe on her. "Charles, she is exquisite." Charlie beamed.

The nurse came in. Alan and Don both kissed Jordan on the cheek and congratulated her before the nurse made them leave. Larry squeezed Jordan's hand. "I couldn't be happier for you and Charles." he told her.

The nurse took the baby to the nursery.

Charlie sat on the edge of Jordan's bed. He leaned down to kiss her. "I am so proud of you." he said quietly. She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm proud of you too. I never heard one equation." He looked stunned, and she laughed. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "Charlie, I'm just teasing you." she paused, and looked at him meaningfully. "Thank you for staying with me," she paused, "and for putting up with me." He smiled at her and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A week later..._**

Charlie was sitting in the solarium with the baby. Jordan was getting a shower. Charlie studied his new baby daughter. She had bright, dark brown eyes and dark curly hair just like him. She had a tiny turned up nose that looked like Jordan's, and a tiny little rosebud mouth. Charlie gently pressed one finger against her fist and she grasped his finger. He marveled at how tiny her fingers were. She was a beautiful child.

"You are Riley Margaret Eppes." he told her.

Alan came into the room. "Can Grandpa come in?"

"Sure." Charlie said, his eyes never leaving Riley's face.

Alan smiled at Charlie. "She's beautiful, Charlie."

"She has Jordan's nose." Charlie grinned at him.

"It's a good thing, too." Alan grinned back at him.

"I happen to love your noses." Jordan came in and smiled at them. She bent over and kissed Charlie's nose.

"Yeah, but you're biased.", Charlie grinned at her.

"Am not." She laughed.

The baby started to whimper. Jordan reached for her.

Alan jumped up. "I've got something I need to finish." He didn't feel comfortable seeing his daughter-in-law breast feeding.

Charlie stood up, so Jordan could sit down in the rocker. He gently handed her the baby. She uncovered her breast, and the baby latched on. Riley eagerly started drinking.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" Jordan asked the baby.

Charlie sat next to her and watched. Jordan saw the pleased expression on Charlie's face. For some reason, she felt irritated.

"Do you have any idea how much this hurts?" she asked him irritably.

Charlie's smile faded. He looked uncomfortable.

Jordan continued. "Charlie, there is not some ray of light that shines on a breast feeding mother, okay? This is natural and normal."

Charlie reddened.

Jordan immediately felt mean. She couldn't believe what she had just said. "I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't mean that. I guess I'm a little bit hormonally impaired right now." She looked at him apologetically. "Ok, maybe a lot."

Charlie leaned over, and kissed her. "It's okay." He looked at her lovingly. Jordan's heart ached.

"I do not deserve this man." she thought to herself.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, getting himself an apple and a bottle of water. He walked into the den and sat down across from Alan. Alan lowered his newspaper, and looked at his son.

"Charlie, it will get back to normal."

Charlie looked at Alan. "What do you mean?"

Alan laid the newspaper down, and leaned forward in his seat. "What I mean, Charlie, is that Jordan will be herself again in a few weeks. Your mother was not easy to live with either for a few weeks after each of you were born. Their hormones are all messed up. They are emotional, and can be, umm," Alan paused, "rather foul tempered."

Charlie looked at his dad. "So this is normal?"

"Yes, it is normal. You will both survive this. She loves you." Alan smiled at Charlie.

Charlie looked relieved.

**_Two months later..._**

Charlie took Jordan and Riley to the doctor. Riley had a cold. They were sitting in the waiting room. A woman came over to admire the baby. She looked down at the baby carrier, and gave a funny look. She looked at Charlie and Jordan. "What's wrong with your baby?"

Jordan was immediately angry, but Charlie was absolutely livid. She grabbed his arm to keep him from jumping up.

"Nothing is wrong with her!" Charlie snapped angrily.

Jordan reached down and pulled the baby carrier closer to them. She rubbed Charlie's back, trying to calm him down. "Just ignore her," Jordan whispered in his ear. "She's ignorant."

Charlie had secretly suspected something was wrong with Riley. He knew that Jordan saw it too. The baby was unusually quiet. She didn't make all the cute cooing sounds that other babies made. Not only that, her eyes still didn't focus. When Charlie and Jordan had mentioned it to the doctor, he had insisted that the baby was fine, and that they were just overreacting.

**_Six months later..._**

Charlie came home from work to find Jordan lying face down on their bed, sobbing. Charlie sat next to her, pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?""

She looked into his dark eyes, and sniffled. "I told the doctor that Riley still doesn't even sit up. An eight month old baby should be crawling. But she doesn't. She doesn't make any sounds. She still won't focus on anything."

Jordan buried her face in Charlie's chest and sobbed. Her voice was muffled as she continued. "The doctor thinks I'm overreacting. I don't know. Maybe I am." She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. "Am I, Charlie? You're a smart guy. Am I overreacting?"

Charlie hugged Jordan tightly and kissed her wet face. "No. You're not overreacting. We're going back to that damn doctor. I'm going with you. We will get to the bottom of this, once and for all."

Charlie called the doctor's office and insisted that they 'work in' Riley Eppes.

The next day, Charlie drove Jordan and Riley to the doctor's office.

The nurse took them straight back to an exam room, and closed the door. Jordan sat nervously on the seat, and eyed Charlie. He was pacing. She wondered what he was going to say. Riley was at her feet in the baby carrier. Jordan talked to the baby, but as usual, she barely responded to her mothers voice.

Charlie continued to pace, watching the door. He was angry and frustrated. He was going to get some answers. One way or another. He was ready.

The pediatrician stepped into the room. Charlie immediately faced him.

"My wife brought my daughter here yesterday. She has told you several times in the past that we are very concerned about Riley. We are tired of you telling us 'that everyone does things in their own time'. Obviously you aren't concerned, because she isn't your child."

The doctor opened his mouth to respond, but Charlie cut him off. He stared angrily at the doctor, locking eyes with him.

"I want referrals. She needs her hearing tested. She needs her vision checked. I want the top docs in the departments. Get me the referrals. Now." Charlie continued to stare icily at the doctor.

The doctor dropped his eyes from Charlie's hard stare. He hesitated, and then met Charlie's eyes.

"Very well, Dr. Eppes. I'll get them and have them faxed to you this afternoon." He looked back up at Charlie. "Will that suit you?"

"Fine." Charlie looked over at Jordan, who was staring at him with a shocked expression. "Let's go." he told her quietly. Jordan got up immediately, as Charlie picked up the baby carrier. She didn't say a word as she followed her husband out.

Charlie fastened the baby carrier into the back seat. He straightened, and turned around to have Jordan throw her arms around him. He laughed in surprise. She kissed him. "My hero." She grinned at him.

Charlie laughed. "Not hardly." he fished the keys from his pocket. "He just better get those faxed."

"Oh, he will.", Jordan laughed getting into the car next to Charlie. "He doesn't want you coming back up here, does he?" She grinned at him.

Charlie grinned back at her and winked.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie took his wife and daughter to the children's clinic. They walked down to audiology. They didn't have to wait long.

"Riley Eppes."

Jordan sat Riley up on the exam table. The audiologist carefully examined the baby's ears. She looked up at Charlie and Jordan. "We need to do a pure-tone audiometry. We'll have you bring her in a few minutes."

Charlie nodded.

Jordan looked at Charlie questioningly.

"No biggie.", he told her. "It's just a soundproof room with speakers set up. They will chime selected pitches, .. frequencies, from high to low."

Jordan looked at him blankly.

Charlie smiled and said, "Imagine a piano. Low pitch sounds are on the left, and high pitch on the right.."

"We're ready." The audiologist looked in at them.

Charlie winked at Jordan. "I'll tell you later."

Jordan carried her baby and headed for the small soundproof room. Charlie watched with the audiologist.

They chimed different pitches of sounds, to see if Riley would turn to look. At first, the baby was interested. But, after several minutes, she was squirming and fussing. Jordan carried her out, and Charlie took the baby from her.

"I don't think she was impressed.", Charlie smiled.

"We need to do an OAE. It would better if she's asleep though." the audiologist told them.

Jordan smiled. "No problem. I'll feed her. She'll fall asleep when she's done."

The nurse walked Jordan and Charlie to a small room. "Let us know when you're ready." She closed the door.

Jordan unbuttoned her blouse, and took the baby from Charlie. She winked at him, and fed Riley.

Charlie quietly opened the door. "Ready." he said softly.

The audiologist placed a tiny probe into Riley's ear. It sent pulses to vibrate the inner ear.

She looked at Charlie and Jordan. "The pulse sounds 'echo' response from outer hair cells and is recorded. The recordings are averaged by the computer. A normal reading means normal hearing."

She looked up and smiled. "It's normal. She'll be fine. It's conductive hearing loss. She has some fluid in her ears. It's mild, and treatable. Her pediatrician wouldn't have been able to see it. She has probably been this way since birth." she looked at Jordan, and continued. "For your daughter, it's like she's been hearing everything under water."

The audiologist handed Charlie a prescription for antibiotics. "She needs to take this for three weeks. It should clear it up and we won't have to put tubes in her ears."

"So her hearing will be fine then?" Jordan couldn't believe it was so simple.

"She'll be fine."

**_Three days later..._**

Charlie walked in the door from school. He dropped his backpack into a chair. He followed a delicious smell into the kitchen, and found Jordan happily singing to herself as she stirred a pot on the stove. She stopped when she saw him, embarrassed at having been caught. Charlie laughed, and kissed her.

"Go in the den.", she said smiling, and handed him a glass of iced tea. "Someone is waiting to see you."

Riley was sitting in Alan's lap in the den. Charlie walked into the room, and Riley immediately turned in his direction and grinned.

Charlie couldn't believe it. He smiled and reached for his little daughter. Lifting her up, he kissed her tiny face and hugged her.

Alan grinned. "Looks like someone here heard her daddy coming."

**_One month later..._**

Charlie and Jordan were sitting in the waiting area in the opthemalogy department of the children's clinic. Riley was sitting on Charlie's lap. Riley was holding his left hand directly in front of her face. She was looking at his wedding band. His ring was barely an inch from her eye. She stared at it intently.

Charlie watched her. He had seen her do this many times. He was convinced that Riley couldn't see well.

"Riley Eppes."

Charlie and Jordan walked back to the examination room. Soon, the opthemalogist came in. Riley was too small to sit in the chair. Charlie sat down in the seat and held Riley in his lap. The doctor shined a light into her eyes. Riley started squirming. She began to kick. Hard. Jordan quickly came over and took off Riley's shoes. Her daughter was strong, and she didn't need Riley kicking Charlie or the doctor.

The doctor dilated Riley's eyes, while Charlie held her down. She cried angrily, and wanted her mother. Jordan took Riley from Charlie and comforted her.

They were sent out to wait for thirty minutes until her eyes became fully dilated. Riley laid against Jordan's breast and sucked her tiny fingers.

Jordan reached over and rubbed Charlie's shoulder. "She won't stay mad at you." She smiled at him.

"I know," Charlie sighed. "I hate being the mean parent."

Jordan laughed. "Who do you think the 'mean parent' has to be, while you're at school?"

Charlie grinned at her. "I know. But it's okay when you have to do it."

Jordan rolled her eyes and grinned.

The nurse came in. "Riley Eppes."

Charlie got up and took his daughter from Jordan. The baby had fallen asleep. Jordan followed Charlie back to the room. The doctor looked pleased that Riley was asleep. He kept the room light off, and the only lights were from his instruments. Wordlessly, he examined Riley eyes. Jordan wondered to herself how anyone could sleep through an eye examination.

The doctor finished, and wrote a prescription for glasses for their nine month old daughter. He quietly told them that Riley had high myopia. Charlie nodded and thanked him.

Jordan was shocked. She stayed quiet until they got to the car.

Charlie finished putting his sleeping Riley into her car seat.

He turned around and faced Jordan.

"Glasses, Charlie? How do you put glasses on a baby?" Jordan looked at the prescription. "Negative nine point two five, and negative twelve point two five." she read. "What does this mean? What is myopia?"

Jordan got in the car next to him. She watched his face, trying to imagine what he was thinking.

Charlie took a deep breath, and looked at Jordan. "Yes, they have glasses for babies. They even have them for newborns. High myopia means that she is very near sighted. In her case, severely near sighted. What these numbers mean, Sweetie, is that without glasses, she is legally blind. Anything over a nine is legally blind." Charlie swallowed hard. He met Jordan's eyes.

She didn't say a word. But quietly she started to cry. Charlie reached over to her and pulled her towards him. He hugged her. "It's going to be okay. I promise you."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Late that night..._**

Charlie was sound asleep, curled up on his side. Jordan lay facing him, with Charlie's arm draped across her hips. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Charlie suddenly jerked awake, sitting up quickly, and struggled to get a breath. He felt like his windpipe was completely closed. He couldn't breathe. Jordan heard him, and sprang up, terrified. She thought he was choking, and quickly starting hitting him on the back. After what seemed like eternity, Charlie was able to get his breath. He pulled his knees up and bent over them, gasping. Jordan was on her knees next to him. She had her arms around him, rubbing his back and arms and whispering to him. Charlie started to calm down. His breathing got easier. He looked at Jordan wearily.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, smoothing the hair back from his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Charlie made no move to lie back down.

"That was scary." She told him.

She hesitated, "Umm, Charlie, when did you start having anxiety attacks?"

He looked into her eyes. "I haven't had one that bad in a long time.", he admitted.

She looked at him intently. "We've been under a lot of stress lately. You've been so busy working, and then all of this with the baby... so it's no wonder you had one."

Charlie didn't answer. He thought of the panic attacks he'd had in high school. Nobody knew about those. He had started having them after one of the school bullies had gotten him alone and cornered, and had repeated punched him in the back and stomach, and then shoved him into a locker. The bullies were smart enough to hit Charlie where bruises wouldn't show. Don had pretty well ignored Charlie at school, but did not tolerate bullies abusing his brother. Don didn't know about most of the abuse he'd received in school. And no one knew about the anxiety attacks he started having as a result.

He had started having anxiety attacks again while attending Princeton. College was not meant for twelve year old boys. Even a prodigy. Margaret had been really upset when he started having the attacks, and had taken him to a doctor. The doctor had prescribed Charlie high doses of xanax. His mother watched him to be sure he took them. Charlie hated taking the xanax because it made him fall asleep in class. He felt like he was constantly in a fog. After a few days, Charlie had started palming the xanax, and then flushing it. Like so many other things in his life, Charlie learned how to hide the anxiety attacks. Eventually the attacks had stopped.

Now, he'd had another one. Charlie knew he couldn't hide this from Jordan.

He looked into her eyes. "I haven't had one in a long time. I started having them in high school, then again when I started going to Princeton." He looked down, and frowned. "I started having them again after Mom...", he trailed off. "But I'm okay. Really. Please don't worry." He hoped he sounded convincing.

Jordan wasn't convinced. She was worried. She knew he'd been badly bullied in school, and she knew that Charlie going to Princeton had not only been very difficult on Charlie, but the whole Eppes family. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"It willl get better." she told him softly.

He smiled at her. "I know."

He laid back down, pulling Jordan down with him. He pulled her close to him, and closed his eyes. She was warm and soft. He breathed in, deeply. He loved the way she smelled, like baby powder. He relaxed.

In the dark, she leaned over and kissed his nose. "Goodnight, Charlie." she whispered. She snuggled next to him, and closed her eyes.

Three weeks later, Riley's special-order lenses came in. Charlie drove Jordan and Riley to the optometrist.

Charlie sat his tiny daughter up on the table. The optician brought out the tiny pink framed glasses. She gently placed them on Riley's face. The baby started to struggle and fuss, but then stopped suddenly. Her big brown eyes widened as she looked around.

"Hi Riley." Charlie said, smiling, and leaned down to her eye level. Riley stared at him. He gently stroked her cheek with his finger. She grabbed his hand, and pulled his hand close to her face. She stared at his wedding band. Suddenly she looked at Charlie and grinned. She clapped her hands.

"Welcome to the world, Baby." Charlie picked her up and hugged her. He turned around to face Jordan, who was smiling through her tears.

"Hi Riley." Jordan reached for her baby. Riley patted Jordan's face with her hand. Jordan hugged Riley and kissed her.

**_Two months later..._**

Jordan came downstairs to find Charlie and Riley having breakfast. Alan was at the table, having coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, y'all." Jordan said happily.

Alan lowered his newspaper and smiled at his daughter-in-law. "Good morning. You're certainly in a good mood this morning."

"I sure am." Jordan kissed Alan on the cheek. "You want some more coffee, Alan?

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Jordan walked around the table to Charlie and Riley. "How's my birthday girl this morning?" Jordan kissed the top of Riley's curly head. The baby grinned at her and shoved a Cheerio into her mouth.

Jordan leaned over and kissed Charlie. Then she grinned at him. "Cereal breath.", she giggled.

He grinned at her, and turned his attention back to Riley.

Charlie held out a single Cheerio. "Torus." He told the baby. Charlie poured a few more into his palm. "Tori.", he told her.

Jordan stared at him. She glanced over at Alan, who had lowered his paper and was also staring at Charlie. Charlie was oblivious, and continued with the Cheerios.

"Charlie, what are you teaching our child?"

Charlie smiled at her. "That's what this shape is. It's a cylinder, sliced. Just one is torus. Plural is tori."

"Umm, okay." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Alan laughed. "Just think, you've only been married to him two and a half years!"

Jordan shook her head. "That's it for me. One bowl of Cheerios, and already, my brain hurts. I'm going to bake the cake now." Jordan laughed as she headed for the kitchen.

Charlie laughed, picked up a Cheerio, and went back to teaching his daughter. "Torus."

Riley pointed at the Cheerio and grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Later that day..._**

Don Eppes was walking around the back yard with his little niece in his arms, showing her everything in the yard and naming it. Riley was a happy, inquisitive child. Don was pleased to hear her making all the happy babbling noises that babies are supposed to make. He knew that his niece would probably say her first word any time. Don wondered what word it would be. This was, after all, Charlie's daughter, so there was no telling.

Alan was getting a large platter of hamburgers ready to grill. He was happy to have a cook out for his granddaughter's first birthday. Charlie and Don had already helped him set up all the chairs and a couple of tables. It was a warm, sunny day. "Perfect." Alan thought happily.

He was proud of his family. He wished that Margaret could have been there for Riley's birthday. She would have been such a wonderful grandmother. Alan knew she would be so proud.

Jordan frowned at the birthday cake she'd made. It was very 'girly' looking; pink, purple, and white. It wasn't perfect. She thought the flowers looked a bit odd. she knew Riley wouldn't care though. She knew she should have listened to Charlie and bought one. But she had insisted on baking it herself.

"Oh well," she thought. "As long as it tastes good."

Charlie was on his way home. Next to him in the seat was a large gift bag. He had wanted to pick out Riley's birthday present himself. He wondered if she would enjoy it as much as he did when he was small.

Megan, Colby, and David arrived at the Eppes home. Alan answered the door. He welcomed them in.

Larry and Amita were already there, chatting with Don and Charlie.

Jordan had Riley in her high chair. The baby was not happy. Jordan once again brushed Riley's dark curly hair up, and clipped a bow on the top of her head.

Riley pulled out the bow, and threw it onto the floor. Big brown eyes looked defiantly through pink glasses at Jordan.

Jordan sighed. "I give up. Those curls are wild, and she won't let me do anything with them."

Charlie was coming out of the kitchen, and suddenly felt all eyes on him.

He looked up, "What?"

Everyone started to crack up. Charlie turned beet red. He checked his zipper.

"Your daughter is a lot like you." David told him, still laughing.

Charlie saw the red hair bow in Jordan's hand, and immediately he understood.

He grinned. "Yeah, she doesn't like those."

Riley crawled to him and started pulling herself up, hanging onto his jeans. He picked her up and cuddled her.

Everyone was having a great time. Alan's hamburgers were delicious. Charlie snuck bites of hamburger to Riley when Jordan wasn't looking.

"Time for presents." Jordan called out, and everyone came inside, and gathered around so they could see.

Charlie put Riley in the middle of the floor, and handed her a gift. The baby looked at it, and immediately reached for the bow. Charlie sat down next to her, and showed her how to tear the paper.

It was a Leap Pad. "From Larry and Megan.", Charlie read.

Larry smiled proudly. "Well, I thought she could get a jump start on kindergarten."

Everyone laughed. "Thanks, Larry. Thanks, Megan." Charlie grinned at them.

David and Colby's gift was a remote control race car. Jordan laughed. "Well, I know who will be playing with that", she said, eyeing the three Eppes men.

Amita's gift was a Magna Doodle. "To encourage her creativity." Amita explained with a smile.

Don got Riley a Dodgers' shirt, cap, glove, and baseball. "I'll teach her to play." Don grinned.

Jordan put her gift down in front of her daughter. "Legos.", Jordan smiled. "I got the big ones."

"I guess I'm next.", Charlie said, and leaned over to pull the gift bag towards him. "Here you are.", he said, and helped Riley pull it out of the bag.

Riley pulled out what looked like a large double cube. Larry and Amita started laughing. Alan rolled his eyes.

"It's a tesseract. A 4D rigid hypercube." Charlie explained happily. "Mom got me one when I was little."

"Only because you wouldn't play with the soldiers I'd gotten you." Alan told him.

Everyone was laughing.

Jordan looked at Amita. "Why am I not surprised?", she laughed.

Amita grinned at her.

"Last gift." Alan said, and handed a box to Charlie.

Charlie opened the box carefully, holding it down so Riley could see. Inside was one of Margaret's old dolls, saved from her childhood. Charlie stared at it, and sucked in his breath. A lump formed in his throat. He looked at Alan. He couldn't say anything.

Alan tried to keep his voice straight. "Your mother made me promise I would give that to the first granddaughter." Alan took a breath, and tried to keep his composure. He smiled at Charlie.

Charlie was stunned. He stared at his mother's doll, and then back at his father. She had always left it sitting on a shelf. It had been Margaret's favorite doll as a child.

Jordan looked into Charlie's eyes. Immediately she reached over and put her hand on Alan's arm. "Thank you, Alan." She kissed his cheek. We'll put it up for her.

Charlie got up and walked over to hug Alan. "Thanks Dad. I, umm, I don't know what to say."

Alan hugged his youngest son. "It's okay, Charlie."

Amita helped Jordan bring out the cake, plates, and forks. Everyone sang, 'Happy Birthday. Charlie blew out the three candles. Everyone clapped. Jordan started cutting the cake. Charlie brought out the ice cream. Jordan put a piece of cake in front of Riley. The baby stared at it a moment, then put her hand into it. Everyone laughed.

Larry was looking at the cake. "Jordan, may I ask why exactly you chose to put three candles on the cake when she is only one year old?"

Jordan smiled. "It's a tradition back home.", she smiled. "The three candles are for 'love, good health, and good fortune'."

Larry smiled.

Soon, the evening was over. Charlie carried Riley around to thank everyone. Jordan took Riley from him, and carried her upstairs. She changed Riley into her pajamas and put her to bed. It had been a long day, and Riley fell asleep almost immediately.

**_Two days later..._**

Jordan sat at the dining room table writing out thank you notes. Riley sat in her high chair happily eating Cheerios. Alan was reading his newspaper and having coffee. Charlie slowly came down the stairs, still looking rumpled from sleeping.

Jordan saw him and smiled. She got up and poured his coffee. Charlie was always such a grouch until he'd had his coffee. She set the cup in front of him, and leaned over to kiss his scruffy cheek.

"Good morning." She said, and smoothed back his unruly hair.

"Good morning." he said, and yawned.

Riley pointed at her daddy. "Pi." she grinned.

Alan put his newspaper down and looked at the baby.

Charlie and Jordan froze, and stared at her.

"Da-da.", Jordan encouraged.

"Pi!", Riley insisted. She pointed again at Charlie.

Charlie grinned. He got up and picked up his daughter.

Jordan sat down next to Alan. They looked at each other in amazement.

"Should I even be surprised?" Jordan asked Alan.

"Nah." Alan told her. "Just wait until she's three and multiplying four digit numbers in her head."

"Oh God." Jordan said, watching her husband snuggle her daughter. "Two of them?"

Alan Eppes laughed. "Well, things certainly won't be dull."

_**THE END **_


End file.
